<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>História New World - Taejin - Fanfic by Mariiepg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880620">História New World - Taejin - Fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariiepg/pseuds/Mariiepg'>Mariiepg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AGHASES, ARMY - Fandom, BLINK - Fandom, MOA - Fandom, MOMBEBE, OUTHERS - Fandom, igot7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariiepg/pseuds/Mariiepg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>| ~<br/>Seokjin and Taehyung lived well in a more remote place, the two hybrids enjoyed the tranquility away from the most populous villages in Antles. But with a life so peaceful and full of good things, Taehyung's mysterious past returns to torment him and think that his stability with the omega he loves so much is threatened, causing the Alpha to take some drastic measures and hitherto unknown by his companion.<br/>The past always returns if it has loose ends ...<br/>In the country of Antles ruled by King Hyungsik, the country was good and very rich, a prosperous and joyful people, everything was always perfect, people happy, prosperous harvests, trade took place in a calm way, the whole kingdom was prosperous and friendly with neighboring nations, it was not as big as Naples or as rich as Outles, but it was full of real people committed to growth, good people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>História New World - Taejin - Fanfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sinopse:<br/>First of all I want to say that in this story I mixed a little bit of everything, so you will have a little fantasy, magic, witchcraft, mythological animals, two worlds, I ask you to keep your minds open to this, because I also don't understand these issues, but I like it, I didn’t do much research, but I tried my best, at first it’s just some fanfic that made me want to make it available, so be affectionate and enjoy.</p><p>Imagination is thinking outside the box, enabling other paths, other spaces.</p><p>I love you, kindly pg.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>| ~<br/>
Seokjin and Taehyung lived well in a more remote place, the two hybrids enjoyed the tranquility away from the most populous villages in Antles. But with a life so peaceful and full of good things, Taehyung's mysterious past returns to torment him and think that his stability with the omega he loves so much is threatened, causing the Alpha to take some drastic measures and hitherto unknown by his companion.<br/>
The past always returns if it has loose ends ...<br/>
In the country of Antles ruled by King Hyungsik, the country was good and very rich, a prosperous and joyful people, everything was always perfect, people happy, prosperous harvests, trade took place in a calm way, the whole kingdom was prosperous and friendly with neighboring nations, it was not as big as Naples or as rich as Outles, but it was full of real people committed to growth, good people.<br/>
And not far from there, in a stretch next to a stream there lived a family, not too small and not so different from other families, Patriarch Seojoon, an old man already grouchy and punished by years of work, now always rests in his rocking chair and as fun watches his son-in-law do all the work, he warned with when the son-in-law wanted to join his family, it would not be easy to do part of such a big family. Fortunately Taehyung didn't care about his father-in-law's warnings his love for Seokjin was greater, far greater than any difficulty he had ever seen.<br/>
The farm is surrounded by a landscape of beautiful cherry and apple trees, only the family and three employees who did not abandon them when the difficulties began to appear.<br/>
Taehyung and the other employees take care of the animals and the land for the planting of apple trees, the small herd was the other means of earning money for the expenses of the farm.<br/>
Seokjin and his four sisters took care of the house, made the food, washed the clothes and maintained the cleaning. Seokjin lost his mother when he was still in his early teens, which made him mature quickly, to take care of his sisters and especially not to let his father drown in a depression and that would lead to something worse.<br/>
And so they fell in love, lovers of a love that only grows, despite the difficulties that exist in their lives, they know that if they have each other, nothing is impossible and they are happy like that, in the little things, in the embarrassed smile of Seokjin , after dinner, when Taehyung gets tired of plowing the land, but soon regains his composure when he sees his father-in-law call Seokjin to say that the Alpha was lazy.<br/>
Taehyung didn't want to disappoint her husband and Seokjin didn't want Taehyung to be too tired. But Taehyung did not dispense with the omega massages on his back, the delicate fingers on his back made him forget all the work of the tiring work day.<br/>
Seokjin and his four sisters took care of the house, made the food, washed the clothes and maintained the cleaning. Seokjin lost his mother when he was still in his early teens, which made him mature quickly, to take care of his sisters and especially not to let his father drown in a depression and that would lead to something worse. ~|</p><p> </p><p>It is the first time that I publish a story I hope to do well, contructive comments, please ... If you like the synopsis I will publish the next chapters, kisses. Pg<br/>
Thank you :*<br/>
Good reading.. &lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is the first time that I publish a story I hope to do well, contructive comments, please ... If you like the synopsis I will publish the next chapters, kisses. Pg<br/>Thank you :*<br/>Good reading.. &lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>